


Title Banner

by anachronism



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Calligraphy, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gift Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronism/pseuds/anachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calligraphy gift for authoressjean's beautiful fic 'to change the course of the future'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/gifts).
  * Inspired by [to change the course of the future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700097) by [authoressjean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authoressjean/pseuds/authoressjean). 



> Broken links suck, but they occasionally happen. Click [here](http://anachronismsworld.tumblr.com/post/140257850331/reposting-from-my-old-tumblr-because-the-link) to view the work on my tumblr if Ao3 doesn't show it, and hopefully I can get it working again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally supposed to be a banner. It turned out to be more like a poster... ah well. I think it turned out exactly the way it was supposed to.
> 
> In the interest of expediency, this was done with a calligraphy marker, not a nib and ink. Paper is calligraphy parchment. For those of you who pay close attention to these kinds of details, no, it's not the exact hobbit font from the movies. I took a few creative liberties.
> 
> ~~Bribe~~ Gift for the wonderful authoressjean whose AU is the one where Bilbo makes the journey to Mordor with the One Ring instead of Frodo. BotFA fix-its abound. You should all check it out. Like right now. Seriously.
> 
> Right now.
> 
> Why are you still here?


End file.
